


【Batfamily / Dickjay】訪談節目不是這樣玩的！

by sekiryo



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:14:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26859547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekiryo/pseuds/sekiryo
Summary: 上個訪談節目，挺有趣的。Jason表示：FUCK！
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	【Batfamily / Dickjay】訪談節目不是這樣玩的！

1

哥譚市最近多了一個讓市民茶餘飯後談論的人物。

2

原因是某日網上突然火起來的一張照片。

照片中的青年斯文恬靜，睡顏祥和，把一貫愛露兇狠的臉龐都變得柔和，合身的英倫風衣，西褲緊貼微張著緊實的雙腿，顯出漂亮的曲線，而一束透過厚厚的雲層照射下來的陽光正好落在青年身上，泛起一片莫名的神聖感。正是青年這一身人畜無害的氣場，連公園內附近討吃的鴿子都紛紛飛落他手上、肩膀和椅上，大有在青年身上安窩之勢。

標題：如天使般的帥哥，他在等誰呢？  
內文：噢噢噢！今天和男朋友在中央公園碰到一個超帥超帥的帥哥！他就坐在我們斜對面，本來他還在看著書，不時看看手錶的，可能是等的人遲到太久了，他就睡著啦~

PS，他看的是《傲慢與偏見》。

對此，青年的家人有以下的感想。

「太沒防備心了！」

「可憐的鴿子們！」

Wayne家主及其兒子相互看了對方一眼，雙方都用眼神表示你的重點錯了吧。

「大紅還沒看夠《傲慢與偏見》？這身衣服誰給他挑的？」一邊操作著把貼子全刪掉（順便把UP主的源文檔也滅掉），Tim一邊向螢幕對面的Dick發問。

「不不，這是他重看第3次而已，之前看到他在看《化身博士》。衣服是小翅膀自己挑的，很帥氣吧，他品味不錯。」

作為大哥的Dick很有耐性地回答三弟的問題，並微笑著聳聳肩。

「Tim記得留份高清的原檔給我~」

Alfred拿著熱騰騰的紅茶站在他們身後，輕輕歎了口氣。

「Jason少爺看起來瘦了。」

聞言，這個家的主人和小主人們同時一個激靈。

3

最近的紅頭罩先生覺得很憤怒。

哥譚裏屬於自己的地盤被那群可惡的義警掃蕩得很徹底，不但毒販們跑光光，連那四成的收入也跟著一起跑光光。

最讓他不爽的是牆上用藍色的油漆寫著碩大的幾個字：

COME BACK HOME

不爽。

然後生著悶氣回到安全屋，不爽程度加劇急升。

在第三個安全屋又發現這種留言貼，內容不外乎是Alfred或Bruce想你我也很想你啊，看啥時候回來吃個飯，後面還畫了幾個心形：To my little wing。

Jason顫抖著把留言貼扔進垃圾桶，無力地趴在冰箱上考慮下個安全屋還是找個只需一按一租的小地方比較好，免得被他們找到後又害自己浪費一筆錢，尤其在被Roy花光了他們聯名戶口上的儲蓄之際，而連自己那四成的毒品收入也被強制中斷之時。

為什麼又提那四成的毒品收入？

因為紅頭罩最近被拍檔花光了積蓄啊。

4

「你就不能回家看看嗎？」Tim品嘗著Jason煮出來的新鮮咖啡，對啃著華夫餅的Jason說。  
「我家在那邊。」Jason用大拇指比了比犯罪小巷的方向說。  
「妳知道我並非說妳過去的家。」  
「誰規定我一定要回去的。」Jason把盯著資料的視線轉向Tim，聳聳肩。「我現在很好，多謝關心。如果你們能別妨礙我晚上的工作，就更好。」  
「Alf和Bruce都很想你回去，大家都一樣的心情。」Tim努力勸說，順便暗中按了幾下按鈕。  
「夠了，鳥寶寶。」Jason毫無波瀾的臉上透著不解和不耐煩，同時把還沒吃完的華夫餅放下。「我來，是為了交換情報，不是拉家常的。」  
「可是你不但給我做了華夫餅，還幫我收拾了房間，那這算什麼？ 」Tim還是不服氣繼續道。

「我只是沒吃早餐，順手而已。不用謝！ 」

「你確定？ 」語尾略帶不相信的高音。  
「好啦，資料拿到，早餐也吃過，是時候要拜拜咯。」Jason放下擦過嘴的餐巾，順手拿起和Tim交換的資料，並示意老子要走啦。

「妳會後悔的。」

Tim這句話所能得到的回復只有穿梭于高樓的風聲。

因為跑得太快的關係，Jason沒有看到Tim笑得一副得逞的模樣，和電腦上自己的照片。

「可以交差了。」

5

紅頭罩正和一隻小黑貓大眼瞪小眼。

正確來說應該是在臭水橫流的小巷子裏，紅頭罩用槍對準了垃圾桶上的黑色小奶貓進行一場大眼瞪小眼的比賽。

最後落敗的是捂著肚子蹲下來的紅頭罩，小黑貓好奇地湊前，乖乖蹲在剛才差點就殺了它的人面前，還沒分化固定顏色的瞳孔散發出小動物獨有的天真。

紅頭罩鬆開捂著肚子的手，向小貓的方向伸過去，為了不給小貓染上自己的血，特地用手背撫摸起小貓柔軟的頭，小貓瞬間露出十分享受的表情。  
「哼，你這小東西膽子真大，就不怕我會吃了妳麼？」  
小貓瞇眼繼續享受來自人類的愛撫，以緩解自己找不到媽媽的傷心與困惑不安。柔軟的皮毛讓紅頭罩愛不惜手，太舒服了。摸著摸著，紅頭罩的心情漸漸地放鬆下來，想起小時候在自己喜歡看的某本冷知識課外書講述撫摸貓狗能減少高血壓的機會，想來這研究應該是對的。  
巷子裡的平靜被一聲落地聲打破，紅頭罩頭也不抬都知道來人是誰，因為同時嚮起被自己稱為蝙蝠崽肆無忌憚的嗓音。

「哼！」  
「幹嘛，臭小鬼！」  
「我說妳才是在幹嘛，Todd！」  
「我幹嘛關妳屁事！」  
「就是不知道妳又在幹壞事才問妳！」  
「媽的！妳哪個眼睛看到我幹壞事！再說我幹啥都不管你們的事，快滾！別煩我！不然我一定撕爛你的嘴！」Jason稍稍側過身，沒有暴露身上的傷口。  
「哼！妳身上那麼重的血腥味，老遠都聞到了！」小惡魔雙手抱胸，明明是個矮冬瓜，但他就是喜歡順著鼻尖望向紅頭罩，一臉不屑。  
「反正不是我血，妳可以去看看那個被我爆頭的倒楣鬼。」Jason冷哼一聲，也不再掩飾血跡。一直躲在身後的小貓探頭出來，很合時宜地「喵」了一聲。  
就在這一瞬，Jason仿佛看到Damian躲在納米面具後的眼睛瞬間發直了。

Jason無語地看著這個表面兇狠內裡小動物的小弟弟，歎了口氣，說。  
「小混蛋，看不出妳居然有那麼嚴重的聖母病啊，你真的是Talia的種？要是那群瘋子扔個小貓小狗給你，估計妳媽不用懸賞5億幹掉你了。」  
「我才沒有聖母病！！！再說下去我就砍死你！」像被踩到尾巴的貓，小知更鳥把手壓在刀鞘上，發出摻雜怒意的威脅性低吼。

「哼，死小鬼！你家都快成動物園啦還敢說自己沒聖母病！」說著，紅頭罩順手一扔，把小黑貓甩到Damian手上，大步往反方向走去。「別做虐貓狂人，妳個小虐待狂。」  
「誰是虐待狂啦！我要殺了你！」雙手捧著小奶貓的現任羅賓站在原地大吼大叫。  
Jason也不理他，直徑離開，但。  
「喂！Todd！」  
有個硬物敲到紅頭罩上了，被攻擊的一方抓起那個偷襲自己的暗器，才發現是止血劑，他困惑地看向羅賓。  
「別隨便受傷，父親會傷心的。」

他頓了頓，小聲地繼續說。偏暗的夜色中，紅頭罩沒有忽略到小孩子臉色的紅潮，他覺得自己一定是眼花了。

「天啟星的事，謝謝啦。」

5秒後，滿是污水的小巷裏只站著一個被嚇呆的紅頭罩。

6

哥譚的毒販們都知道，他們的最高老大——紅頭罩脾氣很壞，特別是出現了故意來冒犯地盤的侵入者時，脾氣會更加暴躁，例如眼前這只大藍鳥。

更別說今天他後面還跟了只大紅鳥。

毒販們都步伐一致向後退了一步，因為他們都很清楚接下來會發生什麼事情。  
不就是紅頭罩和那兩位義警圍成一個圈吵架而已。

沒錯，他們就只吵架，不動手。

偶爾還會有一個更小的身影，當然，他也出現的話就代表那天的夜晚會更喧鬧。

7

看到法外者的郵件系統又被黑了，Jason選擇無視，繼續幹自己的活。

一隻紅色的小鳥在螢幕跳出來。

Jason無視。

又一隻紅色的小鳥跳出來。

Jason拿起杯子喝了口牛奶，甜的。

在紅色的小鳥跳到第60只時，軍火庫散發著頹廢的氣息走到Jason身旁趴在地板上，像只在外面瘋玩一通卻被隔壁家貓打跑的寵物狗，沖回家躺在主人的身旁求安慰般。  
「小傑鳥啊，可以讓你家弟弟別再黑我的系統麼，我已經跟他鬥了一晚上，啥都動不了，你得罪他什麼了？」  
「應該問你什麼地方得罪他了。」Jason眼也不抬，拿起杯子又灌了一口牛奶，冷淡地說。

「天地為證！拿綠箭的節操起誓！」Roy舉起右手，表情嚴肅。

「那Connor Hawke算什麼？私生子都有了你還敢拿他的節操起誓？」Jason冷冷地看著他，指了指自己的電腦。「你還是先給我把那個搞定再說。」  
「都是他結婚前的錯嘛……」Roy捂著受傷的心臟發出微弱的反擊，拿起Jason的電腦準備黑回去，軍火庫心那副不甘情不願但還是乖乖地聽話的表情，讓Jason不忍地移開了視線。

此時，原本在螢幕裏跳來跳去的60只小紅鳥們以閃電俠般的速度合體成一隻巨大的大紅鳥，隨著大紅鳥的合體成功螢幕裏出現了更可怕的舉動。

兩人目瞪口呆地看著這只大紅鳥用高聲貝的叫聲不斷吼叫著一句話：大紅大紅快回家，快回家！

「……我覺得，根本就不是我的問題吧。」Roy瞄著身旁的好友，和他手上被捏爆的牛奶杯。

8

「快滾回去搞定那只鳥寶寶！他快把我搞瘋了！」

「喔~可憐的小翅膀，抱歉我搞不定他，他現在還捏著我的命脈呢。」端起那杯Jason絕對不會點的Double Espresso喝了一小口，Dick滿臉陶醉。

「什麼？居然有人能捏得住你的命脈？我以為能捏住你「命根子」的只有女人呢！」

「哈哈哈，這玩笑真不好笑，我的信託基金有一部分拿出來讓他給我做投資。」

「你還需要做投資？這才是真的玩笑吧！」

「不然我哪有錢支持我的義警開銷。」

「………………難怪你永遠都做不了Richie *，只能做個Dick。」Jason露出一臉鄙夷的表情。

「好了好了，第一次約會我們就別提這個了。」

「FUCK！誰跟你第一次約會了！！！」激動的Jason一手捏爆了手上的咖啡杯。

「今天明明是你主動約我的哦。」

「我只是讓你快讓小紅把關注點移去搞他的股票生意什麼的！」

「噢——你真讓我傷心啊小翅膀。」Dick誇張的語氣配上傷心的表情讓Jason忍不住想塞他一嘴砂糖，「我可很清楚記得，那年你可是送了我一朵粉紅玫瑰的哦。」

聽到這句話的Jason也顧不得擦掉手上的咖啡，就直接就狂奔著逃離了咖啡店。

「可愛的小翅膀臉皮真薄。」

9 

面對夜翼不斷侵入他的安全範圍卻沒有立即反應過來，等夜翼已經來到他面前並解開了他的紅頭罩，湊過臉親了他的嘴唇時，整個人都發直的他才突然回神推開那張高潮般的臉，抓緊了那雙還扒著自己臉頰的手對始作俑者吼：「臥槽你在搞什麼迪基鳥！」

「親你啊，小翅膀。」夜翼不斷跟紅頭罩比試誰的力氣更大。

「在咖啡店的時候你跑得太快了，我本來想告訴你，當年我就已經把花語查過了，一朵粉紅玫瑰，真是大膽又熱情的告白。」

語畢，Dick親眼看著名義上的養弟臉色從發黑→發青→發白→發紅地轉變，可謂五彩繽紛，變化的快速和顏色的絢爛簡直比得上獨立日的煙花。

「可惜後來你離開得早，我還沒來得及給你回答就……誒，小翅膀你去哪？」

今夜成就：夜翼得到了一個尖叫著消失在夜空的紅頭罩。

和一堆面面相覷的毒販。

「小翅膀，等等我啊~」夜翼一個後空翻向跑遠的紅頭罩追了過去。

10 

溫存過後的房間內飄蕩著甛醹而懶散的氣氛。

難得這次Jason沒有急著離開，Dick趴在Jason的肚子上聽著裏面的聲音。

然後Jason故意放了個屁。

氣得Dick整個人像個彈簧一樣跳了起來，面對Jason肆意的笑聲無可奈何，重新又趴在Jason身上。

「Jay，要回來和我們一起嗎？」

「天大的笑話，讓我回去跟你們一起穿那緊身衣？沒門！」

「緊身衣有什麼不好，顯得身材凹凸有致！看看我，有凹腰！有凸鳥！」

「臥槽！大笨鳥你給我閉嘴！」Jason的臉染上紅暈，手腳並用抗議Dick不知羞恥的胡言亂語。

「就不！來，小翅膀看看我身材多好！」Dick說著還站起來擺了幾個姿勢讓身下人看清楚自己健美的身材。

「…………好吧，你逼我的…………Dick你知道嗎？」

「嗯？我聽著呢。」

「據說緊身衣穿多了會ED！」

當晚dick身體力行再次讓Jason知道他有沒有ED*。

11  
「小翅膀( •̀∀•́ )」

「如果又是關於該死的玫瑰，妳不想今天帶一對熊貓眼回去大宅就識相點給我閉嘴！」

「Hey~別那麼暴力嘛，只是Tim有句話讓我轉達給你。」

「說。」Jason叼著煙把煎鍋裏的培根翻了過來，早餐是培根麵包和太陽蛋。

「他說‘大紅，我要讓你後悔！’。」Dick學得惟妙惟肖。

「…………」Jason連煙灰掉進煎鍋裏都沒察覺。

12

「聽說Wayne先生你曾有個養子在幾年前因事故去世了？」

「是的，第二個養子，都已經5年了。」

買到了喜歡的初版書 ，正滿心歡喜從舊書店出來的Jason聽到隔壁電器店裏傳出熟識的嗓音，扭頭盯著電視上的那個曾讓自己心碎的男人。不知是什麼原因，Jason總感覺電視中的Bruce有種說不出的詭異感。

「請節哀。」女主持人換上抱歉的神情。

「我很愛他，我們全家都很愛他。他是個好孩子，聰明聽話，活潑善良，還是班上的尖子生。看，當年他拿到的獎狀。」形象突變成一說起自家孩子就滔滔不絕的白癡父親Bruce舉起了一張獎狀，並指著獎狀中的名字，鏡頭也適時拉近景讓觀眾看清楚：文學競賽一等獎 Jason Todd。

發抖的Jason覺得自己現在的世界開始出現裂縫，天空好藍，世界很不真實，他抬頭看天深深吸氣，哼唧了一句死老頭這是要搞什麼，隔壁一同看電視的老婦人扭頭瞪了他一眼，責備他為何要對這位好父親口出惡言。

「他是我的貼心小棉襖。」螢幕裏的Bruce一臉傷心欲絕，完美地演繹了一個失去愛子的父親。

「老頭知不知道你到底在胡扯什麼，貼心小棉襖應該是大藍鳥和小紅那兩白癡吧！」碎碎念的Jason不理會老婦人的目光譴責，繼續盯著電視中的Bruce。

接著Bruce做出更可怕的舉動。

只見Bruce拿出了一張油畫，畫面上的肖像分明就是15歲的Jason：意氣風發，活力充沛。

震驚的Jason搜刮了整個大腦都找不到自己什麼時候畫的這張油畫肖像。慢著，15歲的自己不是剛和Bruce吵翻嗎？那時候Bruce還有閒情逸致找人給自己畫肖像？！

然後在女主持人的讚美下，Bruce用略帶哽咽的顫音說：「我被他的死徹底壓垮了，曾有段時間沒法正視他的離去，他明明還那麼年輕……」

WAHT THE FUCK！！！

說罷螢幕上又出現了幾張屬於自己的油畫，分別是14歲16歲17歲18歲19歲的Jason，Bruce接著說：「每每看著他的照片都覺得心如刀割，萬念俱灰……」

這是什麼一本正經的胡說八道！！！

「看著他的照片，總會思考他長大後會有怎麼樣的人生，考上好的高中？會上哪家大學？在不知不覺中畫了他的肖像，從12歲的他開始……」

此時，Bruce抬頭看向肖像時不經意看到什麼似地，猛地站起來並對女主持說了聲抱歉就離開了螢幕，女主持一臉無奈尷尬對觀眾們致歉：「Wayne先生因為公務離開幾分鐘，很快會回來，我們先來看看他親手畫的肖像吧。」

自己的19歲肖像在螢幕上放大了，身邊就站著一個跟油畫裡的人一模一樣的男孩子，搞得身旁的老婦人和途人都紛紛打量他。Jason只好裝作什麼都沒看到的表情，幸好Roy不在，不然他的性命難保。遠方的Roy打了個很大的噴嚏。

很快，Bruce又出現熒幕上，隨著他的現身整個演播室氣氛都陷入一種莫名的陰鬱憂愁氣氛之中，Jason嘴角一抽，這又怎麼回事，為什麼身邊都飄蕩著一股愁雲慘霧，Bruce要去爭奧斯卡影帝麼？

隔著電視也能發現這個Bruce跟剛剛那個Bruce有微妙的不一樣，這是長年相處才能察覺到的小細微點，Jason眯起來眼睛，滿臉疑惑。

不！這人絕對不是Bruce！

剛才那個也不是布魯斯！

這個Bruce 2號坐回原來的位置上卻完全沒有說話，只殺氣全開地緊盯著攝像機，幾乎把隔壁的女主持人和攝像師都要凍成冰塊了。

演播室內就是靜默得如同冰窖的氣氛下過了1分鐘，正當女主持人張口想說些什麼來打破沉默，黑著臉散發凍氣的Bruce視線一轉，站了起來離開演播室。雖然女主持人表情有點僵硬，但她還是很努力保持著職業的笑容，再一次想對觀眾們說些什麼時，Bruce又走了回來，拿著一台平板電腦。

「抱歉抱歉，因為需要安排些重要的事情，我們剛說到哪？」哥譚寶貝笑容閃起了耀眼的光芒。

又換人了，這個是1號？Jason的眉頭一抽。

女主持人還沒說出下一句準備好的臺詞時，沒想到接受採訪的男人卻在抬眼看到攝像頭方向後突然滿臉欣喜地說。

「其實我兒子還活著！最近才發現他並沒有在那場可怕的事故死去，而是被好心人收留了！」

「哈？」女主持人差點連下巴都掉下來，這明顯是沒按照談好的劇本走啊！慢著他一直都沒按著劇本走啊！

打鐵趁熱，只見Bruce拿出平板電腦，向大家展示出一張明顯是偷拍的照片，其捉拍的角度堪稱神之一手。當中的主角赫然就是讓哥譚寶貝傷透了心的養子，而又與前陣子社交網上紅極一時的「鴿子與青年」神奇般相似。

「這是我偶然在網絡上發現的，才得知他還在生！在和他取得聯繫時，卻……」

被談論的主角站在電器店櫥窗前差點把他好不容易淘到的初版書撕爛，他認出那張照片正是在前段時間給自己帶來一些不必要的小麻煩的主因。他面目猙獰、咬牙切齒。「小紅那混蛋！明明說已經都毀屍滅跡……唔嗷！」用力過度咬到舌頭了。

「可是他怪我沒有及時發現受重傷的他，並帶他回家。」鏡頭中的Bruce捂著心臟，臉色凝重。「我很自責，他恨我是正常，但我和家裡人都很希望他能放下成見，快點回到我們身邊。」

「Jason，回家吧。」有名的花花公子舉起了一幅明顯是全家福的油畫，裏面的所有人物都有幸福的笑容，包括Jason。

對，包括Jason，一幅包含了Jason的全家福肖像。

Jason覺得自己有點站不穩了，刺激好大。

哥譚寶貝難得一見在公眾面前露出這種傷心又期待的表情，早已習慣了他作為哥譚寶貝的言行的民眾全都被這一出震住了。

街頭上的電器店櫥窗前越聚越多人看這個世紀尋子大鬧劇，並且已經有不少人認出油畫中的少年跟自己身邊的青年非常相似，悉悉索索的低語沒有停過。而此刻的Jason不但表情放空，連思維都一片空白。

誰來告訴我今天是愚人節！！！

而這時，自己的側臉突然出現在電視上，旁邊還站著那位責備自己的老婦人。在場的眾人都一致地看向自己，表情興奮地低語著「原來就是他」「就說怎麼那麼眼熟」「真人比油畫還要可愛」「快回去當有錢少爺啊」「哼，他媽的有錢人」之類的話語。

剛還對自己惡言相向的老婦人用悲天憫人的表情對Jason說：「噢，孩子，我可憐的孩子。你應該回到你父親的身邊，他是多麼愛你啊。」

誒？這又什麼鬼？實時轉播？！

思維早已被嚇得放空到不知名宇宙的Jason猛地看向攝像機的方向，電視中的自己也剛好正臉露出驚恐和難以置信的表情。老天，一支攝制隊像只軍隊一樣圍著在電器店，把自己死死圍在中間，攝像機鏡頭對準了自己的臉。

媽的，這難道就是鳥寶寶說的要讓我後悔的事？！要讓我徹底離開哥譚？！同時，Jason在腦內閃過20個逃跑的方案，就在他要付諸實行時，熟識的嗓音在耳邊響起。 

「我就說了你一定會後悔的，大紅。」滿臉得意的Tim一手架起Jason的一邊肩膀，語氣輕鬆地說。

「都這樣了，你知道Bruce的心意了吧，小翅膀？」另一邊肩膀也被架起，Dick順便接過了Jason拿著的包裹，向Jason笑眯眯地說。

背後還有一雙小手用力推著，被Jason稱為小惡魔的孩子正皺著眉頭憤恨地怒吼：「都怪你這個廢物，把父親搞得都精神分裂了！」

「所以啊，回家咯，小翅膀。」

在眾多路人和攝影機的目送下，哥譚寶貝的三個兒子把對外宣稱習慣性逃家的兄弟夾著上了一輛加長版林肯，揚長而去。

「放開我啊你們這群混蛋！」

伴隨話題主角的咆哮，圍觀的哥譚市民用掌聲歡送豪車的離開。

離巢的小鳥要回家咯，可喜可賀，可喜可賀。

End

在訪談節目前的蝙蝠俠’s會議：

「你不要Jason就給我！」51宇宙的蝙蝠俠激動地對這個世界的蝙蝠俠吼著，順手一拳把桌子敲了個洞。

「Jason是我的！」古早的蝙蝠俠也憤恨地咆哮起來。

「Jason是我兒子！」這個世界的蝙蝠俠也少見地情緒激動起來，低沉嘶啞的聲音從喉嚨迸出來。

「既然你們都自稱自己那麼愛Jason，就不能合作叫他回家看看？」在一旁冷眼旁觀的藍色蝙蝠俠嚼著可口的小甜餅。

六道帶著問號視線同時瞄準了藍色蝙蝠俠。

「你想得到什麼報酬。」牙縫裏迸了這句陳述句，雖然是不同宇宙，但畢竟都是自己，還是能猜出他的意圖。提供這個宇宙的情報？還是要把正義聯盟所有成員的絕殺檔案？或者……

「小甜餅一年份。」Alfred替自家老爺回答。「另外兩位的話，我們會提供Jason少爺回家後所有資料以及照片，確保你們都能知道我們會待他很好的。」

這個世界的蝙蝠俠嘴角有點抽搐瞄著Alfred，只見老管家還是一副處之泰然的態度繼續說：「老爺，我只是替你說出來而已。」

另外三隻大蝙蝠相互看了看，一同對無論何時都無法拒絕的老朋友點點頭。

老管家欣慰地笑著，臉上發光。

於是這個世界的蝙蝠俠連自己那句口頭禪「滾出我的哥譚！！！」也沒機會說出來。

**Author's Note:**

> # Richie是Richard的其中一個愛稱，音似Rich，Jason在諷刺Dick做不了有錢人
> 
> $ 一朵粉紅玫瑰的花語嘛，請各位去查一下吧www
> 
> * ED：勃起功能障礙，簡意：性無能，陽痿。
> 
> % 可憐的女主持人
> 
> & 別問我那群老爺是咋來的，你們就當是他們被召喚而來的就可以了
> 
> # 他們偷拍了很多小翅膀的照片
> 
> $ 別懷疑，那照片的原型就是之前微博上那位很火熱的盲人小哥


End file.
